call_of_warfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Conflict
World of Conflict is the first of the Call of War games. It's main conflict is stoping Commander Shepherd and his schemes. There are 11 available campaign missions to complete: Act 1 *A Beginning *A Betrayer *No Where to Run *One Purpose, One Win *Superior *Don't Shoot for no Reason Act 2 *Don't Miss *Artificial Intel *Game Play *Falling Free *Done and Dusted There is an optional mission at the end, but is considered a "bonus mission", however some portions may be disturbing to some. Starting Off The first mission, "A Beginning", starts off with Lucas Burns loading a Five-Seven. He goes through many controls and how to fire weapons before storming the base. With the intel collected from killing Sergeant Pom, they are able to tap into enemy radio. From there, Colin breaks in and retakes the intel. After a brief chase, they battle in a brutal fist-fight until Burns is shot by Jack Douglas, a former friend. Burns lays heavily injured until he rescued by Brendan Thomas "Fish" Barnikel. Breaking the Bank Just after Brendan saves Burns, the two are assigned to rob a Russian bank and recieve intel from a PSM. The two are successful, but fail to get to the chopper in time. They immediately head to a secondary LZ, where a HAH is. As they open the door, Comm. Shepherd takes the PSM, then pushes the two off the building. The two land with extreme injuries. After a brief shoot-off with local soldiers, the two are rescued by UN31 troops, and they are lifted off. For One Purpose, One Purpose Only About two weeks after the events of "A Betrayer", Fish is assigned as an apprentice to Burns. Burns, unhappy with the decision, declines. Gen. Malcoroy insists on doing this, so Burns has no choice. The two embark on an attack towards a Russian base, supposedly where Colin was hiding. After attacking the base, the duo are pinned down with no where to run. They narrowly escape, with just a few injuries to spare. Within 15 minutes, a Callister is in the airspace, firing upon the two. Burns takes an RPG an shoots it out of the air. Soon, evac arrives and the two are off. Stoping the Shipment During the events of "Superior", Burns, Fish, and Alex attack a shipment in Russia. After a few waves of enemies, Burns' leg is shot off, and he has to be carried the rest of the mission. Afterwords, the three have to jump a building, but Burns falls and is knocked unconsious. With no weapons, Burns is faced to the enemies and cannot defend himself. With just 2 minutes, he limps weaponless away from the attackers and jumps on the helicopter, along with Fish and Alex. Teacher of the Arts During "Don't shoot for no Reason", Burns is going through strategies to Brendan about how to fire a gun, throw grenades properly, and who to contact in an emergency, like Charlie or Echo. Prisoner 145 and Alex Ranger's death In "Don't Miss", Alex and Burns try to assasinate Prisoner 145, a world-wide crimminal. The two are tricked and ambushed, which ends up them having to jump the mountain. After several brutal fights, Alex is dead, and Burns is rescued by an HAH, which carries him off. Category:Games